A Warriors Call by Charles William Tremper
by Charles William Tremper
Summary: A warriors call is about A soldier named David Mason who is from the game call of duty Black ops 2 and is retired. During the time the United states is under attack again by the Military Codis Die. There is no good military left besides One mysterious Team Who David joins to save Mankind from tragedy It is a military called the United Nations Navy Assassins. And this is the story


A Warriors call by Charles William Tremper

Chapter 1- Welcome to Hell

September 6th 2026: Night

David Mason Is at the gym working out as his daily routine until he gets a call from his Wife Lori Mason. She said very worried "David!, Come Here quick our son Jack went to hang out with his new friends at the park 2 hours ago and has not returned yet. Please help me Find him?" David said "Ok Lori I will find Him immediately. Don't worry everything is going to be alright." David rushes outside of the gym and hurried down the side walk to the Park 5 blocks away. Since The gym and Davids house Are just 1 block away, David does not use his car to go to the gym.

Once David is 1 block away to the park, A Big explosion from out of nowhere occurred To his right down the road. David glanced over to see what happened. He saw 6 men in Shemaghs with guns in there hands. People were screaming in terror, running away as the Men Blew up everything in their way including killing many civilians. David Ran ahead quickly trying to avoid attention from the men. David knew exactly Who they were. They were not only but the Type of Terrorists he used to face in combat a couple of years ago while he was A commander of a navy seal team.

David is entering the park Where his son was gone missing at a couple of hours ago. David hears a voice that sounds like his son Jack saying "Dad Help me" in a very Dying like voice. David found his son Jack behind the swing set on the grassy ground. David Runs on over to Jack. "Jack wha-what happened?" David asks. "My M...My friends They said to me David's family will die starting with you. and then One shot me." "Jack don-t don't worry you'll going to be alright." David says While holding in from crying. David Knew This type of Attack on his son Jack on a few of his soldiers. He knew that since each one of them was killed by that attack, his son Would die too. David's wife Lori is a doctor she will cure Jack.

So David still had hope that Jack would still make it alive so David Thefts a car that's is empty on the street and speeds on towards his house. "Jack, where almost There just stay with me... Please." "I'm Feeling a little bit better" Jack says. "Good. Where almost home. Ive texted your mother just before we got in. she will fix you." Then all the sudden some Terrorists spotted him. The terrorists were in a Military Humvee and they started chasing them down. The terrorists started shooting David's car and fired there gun strait at Jack. Jack was then Dead." JACK! NO!" David yelled. David got real mad. He took a hard turn to the right which caused the terrorists to crash into the brick building in full Speed. The terrorist died by there Humvee Exploding.

Once david reached his house, David carried his son into his house. "Jack? Please be not true. Please still be alive." Lori says taking Jack from David's arms. she says "Is He-" "yes" David says starting to cry. They both agreed to bury Jack in there yard. A couple minutes later after they buried Jack they had their little funeral but only without a Pastier. David decided to call his old Navy seal Admiral Tommy Briggs to see what's going on. "Admiral what the Hell is going on in the united states right now?" David asks. Admiral Replies" There- THERE TAKING control of the god dam United States again and this time there succeeding as they planned! Now they have taken out Every military this country has had! So now we have no other choice but to connect our navy seal team to The Navy Assassins. David Where sending a Helicopter to pick you up right now so I suggest you'd be ready!"

"So what now" Lori asks. "We wait for a helicopter to pick us up" David says in an upset tone. "Would it be that one?" Lori asks. "Yes I Believe so." A helicopter descended from the air to David's yard. "Get in NOW!" A Soldier said with great attitude From the inside. The two got in the Helicopter and left the ground. "Who are you two?" The same soldier asked. "My names David Mason and this here is my Wife Lori." "Well, well my name is Captain John Price. I will be giving you the orders around here, Do you understand Citizens?" "Yes sir" David sounded unhappy. Price said "Because The next few years will not be the same anymore… Welcome to Hell."


End file.
